The Sly Guy NEXT Crew (Sly Guy NEXT)
The Sly Guy NEXT Crew are a group consisting of The GameTime Movie characters, RealGameTime, Fricksy Business, Abby, Officer Lawson, Violet, Professor Magnesium, Spot, ChibiTime, and Crowley in the series, Sly Guy NEXT. Members RealGameTime RealGameTime, real name, Jared Bateman, and usually referred to as GameTime or GT, is the owner of The Sly Guy and is usually the leader of the crew. He lives in an apartment with his friend, Fricksy and his dog, Spot, in Wikia. He serves as the host of The Sly Guy and is willing to do anything to rise popularity for his company and related products. GameTime is an erratic, immature, and idiotic person who frequently jokes around a lot. He is considered as loud and annoying to other characters which can get on people's nerves at times and is usually the reason why they go on misadventures or get into trouble. GameTime, like his name states, is obsessed with video games and lacks understanding in everything else except for basic common knowledge. GameTime refers to his friends as "so-called acquittances" because he can not say "friends" as it is forbidden as a Phantom Underworld ruler, which is currently is. Though, sometimes he does referrer to them in different ways as very close people in his life but usually pretends to say it like he means it or refuses to. However, the rest of the crew hang with him, which results in an unstable friendship between all of them. Fricksy Business Fricksy Business, real name, Matthew Parkers, and usually referred to as Fricksy is GameTime's former mentor for editing at Wikia and current apartment roommate along with Spot in Wikia. Fricksy is cynical, and levelheaded who takes problems and situations in a more serious manner than the other characters. He is also the most realistic which makes him a coward and organized member of the crew. Though, he rarely commits crazy actions at times that he wouldn't normally do like the rest of them. Abby Abby Hartfield is an mature, no-nonsense, free-spirited, brave, and honorable thief who lives in Steam. She is an skilled gamer who is apart of the gaming team, Game Masters. She often gets annoyed and stressed out by others and even though she is usually uptight in situations, she is known to, at rare times, shown to be able to loosen up and have a little fun with her friends. Like Fricksy, she rarely commits crazy actions she wouldn't normally do like the rest of them. Officer Lawson Officer Lawson, first name Chad, is the chief of the FANDOM Police Department and lives in Twitter. Lawson is bumbling and incompetent at his job. Though, he loves to be where the action and danger is. Lawson is legally obliged to do his job and will go to great lengths such as using unnecessary force to solve problems. Despite this, he does know right and wrong at times and manages to maintain the balance of peace in Wikia. Lawson is shows care for his friends and others as he will protect them at any means necessary. Violet Violet Dynamo is one of the news reporters at FANDOM News 13, the news station and Wikia who lives in Spotify. Violet is incredibly cheery, optimistic, and outgoing who likes to be around her friends. She knows all of Wikia inside and out due to her reporter career. However, Violet has an violent and vicious temper that should be noted when enraged. Professor Magnesium Professor Magnesium, first name Alex, is the head of FANDOM University, which is where he teaches at and lives in Discord. Magnesium is extremely intelligent and has built many inventions for his or his friends. Magnesium is kind to others and will help them when they need his scientific abilities. However, Magnesium can be insane and extremely stressed at times as his work ways are very chaotic. Spot Spot, full name, Spot Time and real name Spot Bateman is GameTime's pet dog and fanon character who lives with GameTime and Fricksy at their apartment in Wikia, despite the apartment not allowing pets. Spot is based upon the users' pet dog in real life with the same name. Spot is very lazy, zany, care-free, messy, and eccentric but is a friendly and lovable person to around with. He has several traits GameTime has, mainly because he is his creator and he was created in the way GameTime wanted him to act like. ChibiTime ChibiTime, also known as King Chibiribu and Okii, is a version of GameTime from another dimension who is an even more erratic, immature, and idiotic version of his original counterpart. He lives in Wikia in the forest with Crowley. However, he is loved by many due to his cute appearance and was very intelligent and mature back when he was the ruler of his own dimension. After the years went by when living in GameTime's universe, he became more dimwitted and immature which is how he acts like now. He was the ruler of his own dimension until he retired and gave his dimension to Khromus. He was sent to GameTime's dimension after Khromus banished him there to take over his dimension. Crowley Crowley, full name, Crowley Hartfield, is Abby's pet bird and NPC companion who lives with ChibiTime in the forest. Crowley hates Abby and he usually does whatever he wants to do, which most of the time makes problems worse. Crowley is snappy and has an in-your-face personality which is what people dislike about him. However, he is shown to help his friends at times. Category:RealGameTime Category:Sly Guy NEXT Category:Groups